Love during darkness A sw rebels fanfiction
by SammyThirteen
Summary: Its an Ezra x sabine romance... rated m for lemons. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS OR DISNEY OR STAR WARS OR ANYTHING THAT DOESNT BELONG TO ME!**_

Ezra had just woken up from a glorious dream when Kanan knocked on the door. "Ezra? I need you and Sabine to go out on a supply run." Ezra groaned at the thought of getting up and doing things but he complied. "Okay! Ill be up in a minute!" The padawan responded. Ezra got out of bed and looked around. "I guess I'll just have to wear the outfit I always wear." He went to his dresser and put on the "suit" as he called it, then went to the main room where he sat down and ate breakfast. "Mornin' Ezra." The familiar voice of sabine, the young mandalorian he had his feelings for. "Uh, mornin'." Ezra said and blushed at the thought of being alone with her. "Why are you looking so…" She paused for a moment and then finished. "Crimson?" Ezra blushed even more as he stuttered "wha- what do you mean?" She gave him a confused look. "Nevermind." After about 20 minutes of awkward silence and Zeb yelling at Chopper to get out of his room, they left for the supply run.

"What's on the list?" Sabine wondered aloud while unfolding the note Hera had given them. –Milk –Oil (For chopper) –Any food (stuff we all agree on) –Fuel for the ghost. "It was a rather short list, and should be easy to get." Sabine thought. "Hey sabine, have you ever had a… Boyfriend?" Ezra had asked awkwardly. "Um, yea. I was about your age on mandalore. And some kid who lived downtown I sorta liked… But would that count as a boyfriend?" Ezra thought their was no way the mandalorian beauty had never had a boyfriend, But it was true. "Would you like, ever date a guy who was younger than you?" Ezra thought he had crossed the line their… but she hadn't seemed to have cared. "It depends, but… I guess." Ezra was so curious… he had to know! "Would you date me?" Sabine stopped and looked at him for a moment, shocked. _I'm sorry! I'm gonna leave a cliffhanger everyone… this is my first fic so no hatin'! I wrote this mostly because there isn't a lot of sw rebels fabrics out there and I wanted more… so chapter two should be coming soon! Pls have respect for me and each other in the comments, after all this is my first fic. Hopefully you have enjoyed so far __ -The author_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, Fallenjedi91 here. This is chapter two. :D Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or star wars rebels… but it would be cool if I did ;) Special thanks to JediRebelWriter for inspiring me to write my own fics…_

Sabine just stared. She couldn't help but notice Ezra was staring back. "Um, Ezra I… I don't… I don't know…" She blushed. Could it be true her lover liked her back? It couldn't be! "Sorry, Ill let you think about it. In the mean time we gotta get back." Ezra started walking, then sabine followed. "Why would you ask? Do you like me?" Sabine asked. Ezra just laughed. "Well yeah." They walked a little while and Sabine finally said yes. Now the two were dating, what's next? Kissing? And after that? Ezra and sabine were silent as they boarded the ghost. "How did It go?" Hera and Kanan asked in unison. Ezra and Sabine winked and said. "Good, Great actually." _**2 hours later… **_Ezra looked at his parents with sadness and regret. He ran as fast as he could to the crawlspace every time, No matter how hard he tried it happened exactly as he remembered. It started with the stormtroopers barging in, then with Ezra's parents telling him to run, Then with Ezra hiding in the broadcast room, then him yelling "No! Don't take them away again! Please!" Every time the troopers ignored him, every time they took them away. Ezra woke up and yelled "No!" then Zeb got up and grabbed his blaster. "What the hell?!" The lasat yelled. Ezra Ignored him and ran towards the bathroom and opened the door. He ran in and puked in the toilet. "Ugh." That was the only thing he could say as he sobbed and fell asleep on the floor. _**Next morning… **_Ezra woke up in Sabine's bed, by himself in her room. He got up and went to the bathroom to throw up again. He overheard Hera talking to Kanan, Concerned. "Zeb said he heard him throwing up and crying last night, think he'll be alright?" Kanan sighed. "He is a tough kid, he'll be alright. Besides, he had a fever right? He's probably just got a bad case of the stomach flu." Ezra went back to Sabine's room and found a note on the nightstand saying: _Kanan sent me on a supply run, be back soon baby –Sabine _ he forgot about the talk he had with sabine the night before , about their pasts. Turns out they had a lot in common, Including being orphans. He remembers crying on her shoulder, and falling asleep in her arms. He shivered and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders when sabine walked in and laid down. "Cold huh? Maybe some snuggling will help." Sabine spooned ezra and hugged him tight. "I love you Sabine, I love you so much…" He said before he fell asleep again. "Goodnight ezra…" Sabine said as she turned off the lamp and fell asleep. _Hello! FallenJediMan91 here, pretty good so far I think… except for the last chapter, it was kinda short and had a stupid cliffhanger. I couldn't stop thinking about writing this at school yesterday so I skipped some of my classes so I could work on it :3 I am so thankful for all your support and positivity :D I love all my fans! This was chapter 2… chapter 3 coming soon.. Special thanks to JediRebelWriter for inspiring me to write my own fics. Please respect myself and others in reviews and comments. Also let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter… I'm open to any ideas… so yea… Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! FallenJediMan91 here, I wanted to make this one have a small lemon… (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) Someone asked me if one was gonna show up soon so I wanted to answer their question. Just for a warning I'm not very good at writing lemons so I hope it will be good… I'll try and make it as sweet/sour as possible lol ^_^ Sorry about my English… I'm tired so ya know… here it is! _

_**Next morning…**_ Ezra woke up feeling sick again, every time he moved it felt worse and worse. His nausea andmental issues were driving him to the breaking point, could he handle it any longer? Maybe, but it would be difficult. Ezra kept thinking about the others being worried, it just made him worry about himself more. "I see you're up early." Sabine was already up and dressed when she walked in the door. "Yeah." Ezra barely managed to say even that. _Great. Now a sore throat? Gee thanks. _Ezra was not pleased at all with his current situation. "You sound terrible. Maybe some soup will help." Sabine set down a bowl of soup on the nightstand and laid down next to Ezra. Ezra swallowed a spoonful of the soup and already felt a difference. Drop by drop it slowly soothed his throat and stomach. "Thanks babe." He said, although it was hoarse and rough. She kissed him and said "Your welcome. What would you think about moving in with me? I have an extra bunk." Ezra finished the soup and agreed. _**Soon after…**_ Now that Ezra was moved in, Sabine had a lot of explaining to do if she wanted to keep their relationship secret. _Whatever, at least we can sleep together and have it not seem suspicious._ Sabine thought. Ezra decided to have another nap. So Sabine was all by herself in the ghost. Everyone else was out doing stuff and she was tasked with taking care of Ezra, but he was asleep. She went to the gun booth to keep watch, when she had a sudden urge. Just an urge. _Wait a minute… am I horny? That can't be! Nothing has even set it off today!_ Sabine couldn't resist. "I hate you sometimes you know that?" she said as she rubbed her clit through her pants. She moaned with pleasure as she continued the rythym. Soon it was too much and she had her pants down rubbing it faster and faster. Next thing she knew she was fingering fiercely. She kept moaning more and more louder, Until she came all over her hand and moaned one last time, loudest. Sabine was panting loudly when Ezra said "Sabine?" _Are you fucking kidding me? Great now I got caught masturbating by Ezra. _Sabine thought. "Ezra?" was all she could say. "Sabine? Were you? Fingering?" _lololololololololol its my first lemon no hatin! I assure you there will be more coming VERY soon. Sorry about the sudden rating change that would be my fault… Next chapter will have a full on lemon not just masturbation…that's about all I had to say for now… I guess… -Fallenjediman91_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hai! Fallenjediman91 here, Ik last chapter wasn't much of a lemon or was even a lemon at all but here is my second try… :D hopefully it will be better. Sorry everyone who doesn't like lemons I Will make other fics obviously… just wait for em. This fic is almost over give it probably two more chapters than I'll start another one. _"Ezra, All girls do it. Some just caught more than others." Ezra laughed. "Well that's probably true. I'm feeling a lot better though." Sabine pulled up her pants. "That's good. Just needed to sleep it off, huh?" Ezra shook his head. "I guess." They both went back to the bedroom and continued their match on Call of duty they started the night before. "Fuck!" That was the sound of Ezra being a scrublord again. Sabine was laughing her ass off and barely managed to say it "I win again, Ezra." Kanan walked in and asked "How is Ezra doing?" Ezra replied "Im doing good, how about you?" Kanan rolled his eyes and left. "He didn't even notice I moved in." Ezra added. "Or he didn't care." Then they looked at each other and laughed. _**Next day..**_ Sabine was reading a book when Ezra came back from training with Kanan. "Hi." Sabine said as he opened the door and walked in. "Hello, how's the book going?" Sabine put the book down and said "Terrible, thank god you interrupted me from reading it." Then they both laughed and Ezra sat on the bed and kissed Sabine. "I love you." Ezra said as he kissed a bit more but this time adding tongue. Next thing they knew they were undressing and talking about how their days were. "Kanan had me try out this new exercise." Ezra said in between kisses. "Cool." Sabine said, removing Ezra's boxers and shoving his 7" member in her mouth. "That was unexpected." Ezra moaned. "Too bad, I have been horny all day." Sabine said just before she spit on his cock and deepthroated him. This made Ezra moan even more. "Quit teasing me!" Ezra squeaked, annoyed. "Whatever you say, master." Sabine then removed her panties and inserted Ezra's rock hard cock into her pussy. "It's a lot bigger than it looks." Sabine moaned. Ezra just laughed as he started to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but growing faster. Sabine kept moaning louder and louder. "Ezra don't stop!" She screamed in between moans. Ezra kept fucking her harder and faster. "Don't worry babe, I won't!" First came Sabine, she screamed and came all over Ezra. Ezra moaned as Sabine's vagina expanded and contracted during her orgasm. Ezra quickly pulled out and came on Sabine's tits. Sabine panted, recovering from the orgasm that left her breathless. "That was fast." Sabine said. "Yeah." Ezra agreed. "Round two?" Sabine wondered. "Yeah." Ezra agreed. Sabine nodded and shoved his full seven inches in her ass, causing Ezra to moan. "Wow, that's tight." Ezra said as he thrusted out and back in repeatedly until he squirted some lube on his dick. "Agreed." Sabine said. Sabine started the rythym, unlike Ezra she went all the way right away. They buttfucked so hard they were shaking the ghost, but they didn't care. "Jesus sabine! Don't stop!" Ezra barely managed to say. "Don't worry babe, I won't!" Sabine yelled as she squirted all over Ezra. "Oh fuck!" Ezra said as he filled her ass with cum. They both caught their breath and laid down in the bed until they fell asleep. _Should I end the fanfic here? Or should I keep going? You decide! Review and let me know If I should stop right here or If I should keep going. If it ends here I will start a new fic about all our beloved rebels characters in our world :D If not I'm gonna add another lemon and a better ending. -FallenJediMan91_


End file.
